


Paring for a Paragraph

by MsScarletTaylor



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsScarletTaylor/pseuds/MsScarletTaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of my Paring for a Paragraph meme requests from my Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zutara Native

Zuko couldn’t help but stare the dark skinned native. All his life he had heard horror stories about the Watertibes. With their barbaric ways, unruly hair, dark skin, grotesque living conditions, and eye so cold they could turn you to ice where you stood. However none of those things applied to the woman standing in front of him. She was dressed in all furs with her hair falling down her back in little silk ringlets, and eyes so blue they looked like living sapphires. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Unfortunately because he was so caught up in her beauty, he almost missed her throwing a spear at his head.


	2. Aang and Mai

Aang watched as Mai threw another knife into the dummy and winced. He doesn’t know which is more frightening, her precise aim or her emotionless face. He understands he friends’ worry and agreed to a bodyguard. He knows that she’s the best around. But couldn’t they have found someone more, chipper? He sighs and puts on a smile as she sits down to join him for tea, before he begins to ask her if she has ever tried fruit pies before.


	3. Maiko Knives

He should have known she wouldn’t take it well. Zuko loved Mai, he really did, but he was no longer _in love_ with her. So when he told her as much and that he wanted to call off the wedding, he expected her to be upset. However he didn’t expected her to start throwing every knife and dagger she had on her at him. When the guards came to take her away he dismissed them and walked away without another look back at her.


	4. Zutara Drugs

When the midmorning sun shined through the window, of Zuko’s room in the Water Chief’s Hut, Zuko hissed and turned away from the bright light. Try the moonbush weed Zuko. It’ll be fun Zuko. That was the last thing he remembered before taking the pipe from Katara and inhaling the stuff. Now he was freezing cold and very confuse. When he looked around he notice that all of his blankets where plied to onside, and that he was only wear his crown. When Zuko tried to pull the covers back onto his self, he noticed that he was not alone.

Upon further inspection he realized two things. One that the person under the piles for furs was none other than Katara, the woman who was responsible for his acute amnesia, and two that she was also quite naked. Realizing that if she woke Katara would mostly skin him alive; Zuko quickly sprang from the bed. When Katara remind asleep Zuko breathed a sigh of relief. Now if he could find his clothes and sneak out before she woke up he would be able to keep his life.  

“Hey Zuko, man, I thought Firebenders woke up earl- AHH- Why are you naked? AND WHY IS MY BABY SISTER IN YOUR BED!”


End file.
